


Nicht einmal im Traum...

by Calenca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Highschool AU, Hinata falling for her ex bully, Oneshot, Sasuke is suddenly nice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke ist nach einem Jahr im Ausland wieder zurück gekehrt, und Hinata hält ihn immer noch für den Arroganten Mistkerl, der er mal war. Doch irgendwie scheint er sich verändert zu haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht einmal im Traum...

Die Schulglocke läutete und Hinata seufzte erleichtert auf. Wieder eine Stunde Mathe überlebt. Es wurde immer komplizierter, und sie verstand das jetzige Thema immer noch nicht so ganz. Aber was solls. Sie würde dieses Jahr auch mit einer schlechten Note in Mathe bestehen, also konzentrierte sie sich lieber auf andere Dinge. Das dachte sich Hinata nach jeder Mathelektion, in der sie wieder eine der langsamsten war beim Aufgaben lösen, und auch heute war es nicht anders. Etwas fröhlicher dachte sie an die nächste Stunde, als sie gemeinsam mit Sakura durch die Gänge der Konoha-High lief. Wie immer war es kaum möglich, durch zu kommen, da die nervigen kleinen Schüler, die gerade erst hier auf die Schule gekommen waren, frischfröhlich mitten im Weg stehenblieben und es praktisch unmöglich machten, an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Darüber aufgebracht drängte sich Hinata einfach zwischen ihnen durch, ohne sich um die wütenden Kommentare der Kleinen zu kümmern. Waren die alle selbst Schuld. Hätten ja aus dem Weg gehen sollen.  
Endlich beim nächsten Klassenzimmer angekommen, liess sie sich erleichtert auf ihren Stuhl fallen und räumte die Sachen für diese Lektion aus der Tasche aus. Sie hatten gleich Deutsch, ein Fach in dem Hinata zu den Besten zählte. Sie freute sich eigentlich auch immer darauf, besonders wenn sie wieder einmal ein Buch lesen mussten. Sakura neben ihr sah dass jedoch nicht ganz so. Sie war zwar nicht grottenschlecht, aber irgendwie liess sie sich einfach nicht für Aufsätze und Bücher begeistert. Da ergänzten sich die zwei Freundinnen perfekt, den Hinata half Sakura oft mit den Deutschaufgaben, während diese sich alle Mühe gab, der Blauhaarigen Mathe beizubringen. Dass es bei beiden nicht so viel nützte, war ihnen aber egal, sie gingen beide lieber zusammen shoppen oder ins Kino.  
Auf heute hatten sie wieder ein paar Kapitel in ihrem Buch "Das Parfüm" lesen müssen, und Hinata nahm schnell die Notizen raus, die sie sich schon während dem Lesen gemacht hatte. 

"Hina! Wie kann dir das nur Spass machen?", erkundigte sich Sakura ungläubig, als die Lehrerin das Zimmer verliess, um in der 10 Minuten Pause rauchen zu gehen. Da Hinatas Klasse aber gleich noch eine Stunde Deutsch hatten, blieben die beiden Mädchen sitzen und Hinata schrieb noch schnell ihre Interpretation zu einer Textstelle zu Ende. "Es ist einfach so... Ich weiss nicht, es gibt nicht einfach nur richtig und falsch. Und das ist so toll daran", antwortete sie danach der Rosahaarigen. Diese schüttelte jedoch nur ungläubig den Kopf. Sie würde sie nie verstehen können.  
Hinata setzte sich auf und wollte sich gerade erheben, um ein Fenster zu öffnen (es war wirklich schlechte Luft hier drin), als plötzlich Sasuke ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Hinata sank schnell in den Stuhl zurück. Doch Sasuke war wie immer nur hier um schnell Kiba zu besuchen. Aber natürlich liess er es sich nicht nehmen, sie mit einem gebrüllten "Hinata!" zu grüssen. So, wie er es eigentlich immer tat. Hinata sah ihn genervt an, sagte aber nichts. Auch so, wie es immer gewesen war. Schon bevor Sasuke damals für ein Jahr ins Ausland ging, um dort zur Schule zu gehen und die Sprache besser zu lernen.  
Hinata erinnerte sich nicht gerne an die Zeit zurück, als er noch in ihrer Klasse war. 

Wie immer sass Hinata hinten an ihrem Tisch und starrte auf ihr Blatt. Es war Pause, aber sie hatte keine Lust irgendetwas zu machen. Plötzlich hörte sie wie Musik erklang, und sah auf. Ein paar Reihen weiter vorne drängten sich Sasuke und Kiba um dessen Handy und wippten mit den Füssen im Takt. Da Hinata ahnte, was nun kommen würde, wollte sie am liebsten schnell verschwinden, aber es war zu spät. Schon begannen die beiden Jungs aus voller Kehle und sehr falsch mitzusingen. Langsam kamen die beiden näher, nicht ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu lösen, da keiner den Text wirklich konnte. Schon standen sie vor Hinata, die am liebsten im Erdboden versinken würde, und Sasuke sang vollkommen schief zu ihr.  
Hinata hasste ihn dafür. Es war nur eine von seinen vielen Ideen, wie er sie ärgern konnte. Und sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich wehren konnte. Hinata, das stille Mäuschen ohne wirklich viele Freunde, und immerzu machte sich der reiche Schnösel Sasuke über sie lustig.  
Hinata versuche, einfach nicht hin zu hören, und immer wieder dachte sie sich "nur noch drei Wochen", wie ein Mantra. Nur noch drei Wochen, und Sasuke würde von hier verschwinden, zumindest für ein Jahr. Denn in drei Wochen waren Sommerferien, und dann begann Sasuke sein Auslandsjahr. Er würde sie nicht mehr ärgern, und wenn er zurück kam, wäre er eine Klasse unter ihr. Sie wiederholte diesen Gedanken immer wieder und versuchte die beiden Störenfriede zu ignorieren, die immer noch neben ihr sangen und tanzten. 

Hinata sass immer noch am Tisch und kritzelte in ihr Aufgabenheft. Hauptsache, Sasuke hatte sie schon wieder vergessen und würde sich nicht doch noch einmal erinnern. Alles wäre gut, solange er sie nur in Ruhe liess. Es sah gut aus, er stand noch immer bei Kiba, die beiden waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr konnte Hinata erkennen, dass Sasuke bald los musste, wenn er pünktlich in der nächsten Stunde erscheinen wollt. Tatsächlich drehte sich Sasuke in diesem Moment um und ging auf die Tür zu. Erleichtert wollte die Blauhaarige ausatmen, als der Uchiha urplötzlich vor ihr Halt machte.  
Genervt sah Hinata auf. "Was willst du?" Sasuke hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ganz ruhig! Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du 'ne Interpretation zu Goethes "Faust" hast. Du..." Er stützte sich auf ihrem Tisch ab. "Du bist doch so gut in Deutsch!" Hinata sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ich mein ihr habt doch das Buch gelesen, und ich muss da jetzt auch durch", erwiderte Sasuke auf Hinatas Blick. "Ach komm schon, ich zahl dir auch einen Kaffee!"  
In Hinata tobte ein Kampf, aber schlussendlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht. Ich bring sie dir morgen vorbei."-"Super, danke!" Damit verschwand Sasuke aus den Klassenzimmer. Stöhnend vergrub Hinata den Kopf in ihren Händen, während sich ihre beste Freundin neben sie auf ihren Stuhl fallen liess.  
Skeptisch sah sie zur Tür. "Was war das den gerade?" Hinata murmelte nur irgendetwas in ihre Hände. Was hatte sie nur getrieben? Sie half tatsächlich Sasuke Uchiha! Und ausserdem war er seltsam nett gewesen.  
Ihre Freundin schien das Selbe zu denken, denn plötzlich meinte Sakura: "Amerika hat ihm anscheinend gut getan."  
Hinata nickte nur.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"HINATA!" Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und blieb stehen. Sasuke...  
Hinata drehte sich um und erblickte Sasuke, der sich durch die Menge an Schülern drängte, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Die Hyuuga zog ein dickes Bündel Papier aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es dem Schwarzhaarigen hin. Dieser ergriff es freudig und bedankte sich bei ihr. "Wegen dem Kaffee, ich komm später nochmal vorbei, wenn es hier ein bisschen angenehmer ist als jetzt gerade. Er zeigte auf die kleinen Erstklässler, die ihn immer wieder fast mit sich mitrissen. Hinata konnte nur nicken, dann war auch schon wieder weg. Verwirrt bleib sie noch einen Augenblick stehen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde machte. Er konnte ihr doch einfach einen Kaffee hier in der Schulmensa zahlen? Warum wollte er sie unbedingt noch einmal deswegen treffen? Sie dachte noch kurz darüber nach, aber als die Stunde begann, war Sasuke vergessen.

Doch lange hielt das nicht an, denn kurz nach Unterrichtende stand Sasuke schon wieder vor ihr.  
"Also, ich schuld dir ja noch einen Kaffee..." Sie nickte nur. "Ich dachte, vielleicht willst du mit zu Starbucks kommen?" Hinata sah verwirrt auf. "Willst... Willst du mi.. Mir nicht einfach... Einen Kaffee in der M... Mensa zahlen?" Wie sehr sie ihr Gestotter hasste. Doch Sasuke schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das wär doch nicht richtig. Ich schuld dir doch etwas mehr als so 'nen läppischen Automatenkaffee..." Er verstummte und Hinata wusste nicht, was sagen. In ein echtes Kaffee? Mit Sasuke? Wie konnte er nur auf die Idee kommen. Aber andererseits... War Hinata ein richtiger Starbucks-Fan, nur hatte sie nie genug Geld, um dort was trinken zu gehen. Aber Sasuke? Der war jetzt wirklich nicht Hinatas erste Wahl. Sie schüttelte als den Kopf. Sasuke sah ganz kurz etwas traurig aus, konnte die Ablehnung anscheinen nicht verstehen.  
„Ach komm schon, bitte! Ich schuld dir was!“ Hinata wollte etwas erwidern, als die Schulglocke klingelte. „Musst du nicht los?“, wollte Hinata wissen, als Sasuke immer noch keine Anstalten machte, loszulaufen. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hinataaa... Bitte!“ Sasuke bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Hinatas Innerste sträubte sich immer noch, aber ihre Freude, mal wieder einen Kaffee von Starbucks zu bekommen, war ebenfalls gross. Also nickte sie spontan. Sasuke lächelte erfreut und verabschiedete sich dann schnell mit einem Winken.  
Hinata wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte, und winkte ebenfalls verlegen. Sie drehte sich um und sah auch schon Sakura die Treppe hoch kommen. Mit einem „Du weisst nicht, was gerade passiert ist“ ging Hinata auf ihre Freundin zu.

 

Mit einem lauten Pling leuchtete Hinatas Handy auf. Schnell blickte sie auf den Bildschirm. „Er hat schon wieder geschrieben!“, meinte Hinata mit, zumindest für sie, eigentlich viel zu viel Freude in der Stimme. Auf Sakuras Lippen erschien ein wissendes Lächeln. Das ging nun schon zwei Tage so. Eigenlicht hatte Sasuke nur wegen dem abgemachten Treffen im Café geschrieben, aber irgendwie waren sie immer noch nicht im Starbucks gewesen, sondern schrieben sich immer wieder. Hinata bestritt natürlich, dass da irgendwas wäre, und schob Sasukes Unfähigkeit, Termine zu planen, ihre langen Unterhaltungen zu. Aber Sakura kannte sich in solchen Dingen aus, da konnte ihr die Hyuuga nichts vormachen. „Also, wann geht ihr jetzt mal aus?“ Hinata sah ihre Freundin wutentbrannt an. „Wir gehen nicht aus! Er schuldet mir nur einen Kaffee!“ Hinata gab sich nur in Sakuras Gegenwart so, ansonsten war sie immer noch das schüchterne Mädchen von nebenan. „Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, heute nach der Schule. Wir haben gleichzeitig aus.“ Damit war für sie die Sache beendet. 

Nach der Schule stand Hinata vor ihrem Kästchen und überlegte verzweifelt, was sie alles mit nach Hause nehmen müsste. Sakura war schon gegangen, das sie sich noch mit Sai treffen wollte. Also packte sie einfach mal Mathe ein, das war das einzige Fach, bei dem sie sich sicher war, das sie dort bald eine Prüfung schreiben würde. Sie betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im riesigen Spiegel, den sie gemeinsam mit Sakura am Türinnern des Kästchens befestigt hatte, bevor sie es abschloss und in Richtung Ausgang lief. Hoffentlich wartete er nicht schon lange auf sie. 

„Hey, Hinata!“, Sasuke hob die Hand, als die eben Angesprochene zur Tür raus kam. Die wurde ein bisschen rot, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Sie hastete die Treppe hinunter und zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich hoffe du musstest nicht lange warten?“, erkundigte sich Hinata. Der Gefragte schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Komm, beeilen wir uns, es ist nicht gerade warm...“ Sasuke deutete auf die Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel fielen. Die Beiden machten sich also gemeinsam auf den Weg zum nächsten Starbucks, der gar nicht weit weg an einem schönen Park gelegen war. Wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte, hielt er Hinata die Tür auf, als sie aus dem sanften Schneetreiben ins Café eintraten. „Danke“, erwiderte sie, während sie ihre etwas kalten Hände aneinander rieb.  
„Also, was willst du?“, stellte Sasuke endlich die eigentlich wichtigste Frage. Hinata sah noch einmal auf die Karte, auch wenn sie sowieso wusste, was sie wollte. „Ich nehm einen... Caramel Macchiato.“  
Sasuke nickte nur und stellte sich in die Schlange. Wie immer war einiges los, und schweigend standen die beiden nebeneinander. Vorsichtig sah Hinata zur Seite, aber Sasuke blickte zum Boden, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Also standen sie weiterhin still da, bis Sasuke endlich bestellen konnte. Nach Hinatas Macchiato bestellte er für sich selbst einen Classic Hot Chocolate. Hinata musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie Sasukes Bestellung hörte. Da wirkte er nach aussen hin so hart, und trank dann heisse Schokolade. „Hier.“ Sasuke riss Hinata aus ihren Gedanken, als er ihr das warme Getränk in die Hand drückte. Freudig legte sie die Hände um die warme Tasse, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Dann folgte sie Sasuke, der bereits auf einen freien Tisch zusteuerte. Hinata stellte ihren Kaffee hin und machte sich daran, ihre Jacke auszuziehen, während Sasuke schon am Tisch sass und sie ungeniert ansah. Sofort wurde Hinata rot, setzte sich aber trotzdem hin und starrte in ihren Kaffee. 

Eine Zeit lang starrten sie sich beide gegenseitig an, bis sich Hinata endlich traute und die Stille durchbrach. „Wie war’s eigentlich so in Amerika?“ Sasukes Gesichte erhellte sich und er begann eifrig zu erzählen. Die Beiden sassen stundenlang so da, irgendwann hatte der Uchiha für sie beide Nachschub geholt, und Hinata taute immer mehr auf. Zu Beginn mochte sie sich noch unwohl gefühlt haben, aber das hatte sich bald gelegt. Beide erzählten von ihren Erlebnissen in der Schule, von ihrer jeweiligen Familie. Sasuke hatte bis jetzt nicht viel über die Blauhaarige gewusst, aber das war nun anders. Er wusste, wie streng ihr Vater war, wie mühsam das Leben mit der kleinen Genie-Schwester, mit dem Überflieger-Cousin, der auch bei ihnen lebte...  
Dafür erfuhr Hinata, dass Sasukes älterer Bruder, Itachi, Kriminalistik studierte, und dass die Uchihas anscheinend noch reicher waren, als sie bisher vermutet hatte. Sasuke brachte sie sogar zum Lachen, er war wie ausgewechselt. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den gemeinen, angeberischen Schnösel von damals. Die beiden Schüler bemerkten gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, als plötzlich einer der Angestellte vor ihnen stand und meinte, dass sie jetzt gleich schliessen würden. Erstaunt sahen die beiden auf. „So spät schon?“  
Etwas enttäuscht standen sie auf und begaben sich zum Ausgang. Draussen war es schon dunkel geworden und Sasuke bestand darauf, Hinata zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Es war noch viel kälter als zuvor, und Hinata verwünschte sich selbst dafür, die Mütze nicht eingesteckt zu haben. Ihre Ohren mussten schon rot sei durch die Kälte, den auf ein Mal zog ihr Sasuke eine Mütze über den Kopf. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, was dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Lachen entlockte, in das Hinata gleich einstimmte. Den Rest des Weges sprach zwar keiner der Beiden, aber dieses Mal war es eine zufriedene Stille. Dass sie sich so gut verstanden, daran hatte Hinata nicht einmal im Traum gedacht.  
Die ganze Heimfahrt über bekam Hinata das glückselige Lächeln einfach nicht von den Lippen. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Und, wie war’s?“ Sakura schrie schon fast in ihr Telefon. Hinata musste lachen. „Ich erzähl ja schon!“ Das Telefongespräch dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden. Aber das war bei den beiden Mädchen ganz normal. Zu Beginn hatte sich das Gespräch auch tatsächlich noch um Sasuke und das Kaffeetrinken gedreht, aber jetzt wurden nur noch über ihre Mitschüler diskutiert. Sakura war mittlerweile mehr als klar, dass da irgendwas lief, aber Hinata schien das immer noch nicht so zu sehen, auch wenn sie sogar während dem Telefonat immer wieder mit ihm schrieb. Plötzlich klopfte es lauf an die Tür. „Hinata!“ Diese zuckte zusammen. Das war Hiashi, Hinatas Vater. „Du solltest schon längst schlafen!“ Hinata verabschiedete sich schnell von Sakura, und öffnete die Türe. „Ich geh ja schon ins Bett“, maulte sie. Als sie im Bett lag, sah sie noch einmal auf ihr Handy, aber es zeigte keine neue Nachricht an. Mit einem etwas traurigen Gefühl legte sich Hinata schlussendlich schlafen. 

„Ich bin so was von tot...“ Mit den Nerven am Ende verliess Hinata das Klassenzimmer. Gerade hatte sie eine doppelstündige Matheprüfung hinter sich. Und die war so wie immer nicht gut gelaufen. Daher sah sie auch ziemlich fertig aus. Sakura schien es natürlich besser gelaufen zu sein, sie war sogar schon früher fertig gewesen und wartete jetzt draussen vor dem Zimmer auf ihre Freundin. „Und... Wie ist es gelaufen?“ Hinata schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief los, um ihre Sachen für die nächste Stunde aus dem Schrank zu holen.  
Sakura sah ihr nur mitleidig hinterher. In der nächsten Lektion hatten sie Englisch, ein Fach, in dem sowohl Sakura als auch Hinata ziemlich gut waren. Hoffentlich würde das die Hyuuga wieder aufmuntern.  
Danach folgte die Überraschung des Tages. Anscheinend hatte die Englischlehrerin von Hinatas Klasse schon lange versucht, Sasuke zu überzeugen, einen Vortrag über seinen Aufenthalt zu halten. Und da eben dieser nun vor der Klasse stand, schien sie es geschafft zu haben. Als Hinata bemerkte, was nun kommen würde, lief sie augenblicklich rot an.  
Zum Glück sassen die beiden Freundinnen in der letzten Reihe. Denn Hinata versteckte ihren roten Kopf hinter ihren langen Haaren, und niemand starrte sie an.  
Die folgende Stunde war, zumindest für Sakura, interessant und erheiternd. Jedes mal, wenn Sasuke seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen liess, verweilte er etwas zu lange auf Hinata. Und diese sah natürlich jedes Mal zur Seite. Trotzdem konnte man das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Und auch Sasuke musste sich jedes mal ein Lächeln verkneifen und konzentriert bleiben. Alles in allem also irgendwie süss. 

Da die Englischstunde die letzte war, für heute, verschwanden alle Mitschüler praktisch augenblicklich. Nur Hinata hatte wie immer ewig um ihre Sachen einzupacken, und Sasuke musste noch den Computer einpacken. Also kam es wie es kommen musste, und die beiden waren zeitgleich an der Tür. Nach einem kurzen Du zuerst! Nein, du zuerst! standen sie beide endlich vor dem Klassenzimmer. Verlegen sah Hinata zu Boden, während Sasuke, schweigend, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, auf sie herab blickte. Plötzlich räusperte er sich und begann endlich, zu sprechen.  
„Ähm... Hinata...“ Die Angesprochene sah auf. „Ja, w... was?“ Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. „Möchtest du diesen Samstag mit mir... Zu einer Party kommen?“ So, jetzt war es raus, Sasuke atmete erleichtert aus.  
Hinata hingegen war gar nicht mehr erleichtert. Hatte er sie tatsächlich gerade gefragt, ob sie zusammen weg gehen würden? Schien so. Nervös tippte Hinata den Fingerspitzten aneinander.  
„Es ist keine richtige Party, mehr so ein Ball. Meine Familie richtet einen aus. Am Samstag. Bei uns zu Hause.“ Hinata war immer noch total nervös. Wusste nicht was antworten. Aber Sasuke schien das zu bemerken. Sachte legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter der Kleineren. „Komm schon, ich würde mich freuen. Es ist sonst immer so langweilig.“  
In Hinata kribbelte es, und schon wieder nickte sie spontan. „Super, ich freu mich. Bis morgen.“ Damit verabschiedete sich Sasuke und verschwand zur Eingangstür hinaus.

 

Hinata stand dafür vollkommen verloren im Flur. Warum hatte sie gerade zugesagt? Es war doch immer noch Sasuke. Der nervige, arrogante Sasuke. Aber trotzdem spielte etwas in ihr verrückt, wann immer sein Lächeln sie traf. Erst nach einigen Minuten konnte sie sich aus ihrer Starre lösen und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Nachhauseweg. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Schwungvoll drehte sich Hinata um sich selbst. Das Kleid wehte um ihre Beine und sah wunderschön aus. Fand zumindest sie selbst. Es war perlmuttfarben und passte perfekt zu ihren Augen. Ihre Schwester war sogar ausnahmsweise so nett gewesen und hatte ihr mit den Haaren geholfen, die nun hochgesteckt waren, einige Strähnen fielen ihr jedoch sanft ins Gesicht und auf die Schultern.  
Zufrieden mit ihrem Ebenbild löste sich die Hyuuga vom Spiegel und griff nach der Handtasche. Draussen wartete schon Sasuke um sie, wie er es gestern in einer SMS versprochen hatte, abzuholen. Also eilte Hinata zur Tür hinab. "Tschüss, Hanabi" Damit hatte sie das Haus auch schon verlassen.  
Sasuke empfing sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Toll, dass du kommst!" Er öffnete die  
Tür seines Wagens, er durfte seit einem halben Jahr selbst fahren, und liess sie einsteigen. Danach setzte er sich hinter das Steuer und der nicht wirklich unscheinbare Wagen verliess das Anwesen. 

Es dämmerte schon langsam als Hinata gemeinsam mit Sasuke die Eingangshalle betrat. Wirklich hübsch dekoriert war das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam, als sie staunend den Schmuck an den Wänden bewunderte. Sasuke hingegen achtete nicht gross darauf, er lief zielstrebig auf zwei Menschen zu, die am hinteren Ende der Halle auf der grossen Treppe standen. "Komm, ich stell dich meinen Eltern vor."  
Das mussten also Fugaku und Mikoto Uchiha sein, Hinata hatte ihren Vater schon von ihren sprechen hören. Etwas nervös folgte sie Sasuke mit schnelle Schritte, er war schon voraus gegangen, während sie noch die Dekoration bewundert hatte.  
"Fugaku, Mikoto? Das hier ist Hinata, ich hab schon von ihr erzählt." Hinata machte einen Knicks, während Mikoto sie begutachtete. „Schon ein bisschen dürr...“ Fugaku betrachtete sie ebenfalls kritisch, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Sohn zu. "Die von den Hyuugas?" Sasuke nickte nur. Danach packte er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich, weg von seinen Eltern. 

"Ignorier sie einfach. Sie sind immer so." Hinata nickte dankbar, sie hatte sich immer unwohler gefühlt. Sasuke zeigte auf die immer grösser werdende Menge der Besucher, die zu den weit geöffnete Türen hinein strömten. "Die muss ich noch begrüssen...", meinte er genervt, dann nahm er Hinata an der Hand und sie liefen gemeinsam auf die Gäste zu. 

Während Sasuke jedem die Hand gab und hier und da noch etwas höfliche Konversation führte, machte Hinata jedes Mal einen Knicks und blieb danach still hinter Sasuke stehen.  
Die Menschen beachteten sie auch gar nicht weiter, waren sie doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich mit dem grossartigen Sasuke zu unterhalten. Und er, der zukünftige Erbe des Uchiha-Unternehmens, konnte auch nicht einfach unhöflich sein. Da Hinata nichts weiter zu tun hatte, liess sie ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Plötzlich entdeckte sie einen Typen, der nur Sasukes Bruder sein konnte. Wie sie bereits wusste, studierte er Kriminalistik und hatte sich strikt dagegen gewehrt, die Leitung des Unternehmens zu übernehmen.  
Gerade spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und sich zu unterhalten, aber in diesem Moment hatte Sasuke sein Gespräch beendet und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Na komm, ich seh grad niemanden mehr, mit dem ich sprechen müsste. Willst du was trinken?“ Er legte ihr seinen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Bar. Diese war anscheinend extra für die Party aufgestellt worden.  
„Was willst du trinken?“ Auf der Theke lagen Getränkelisten, und Hinata entschied sich für einen Sangria, den Sasuke zusammen mit einem Sake bestellte. Beim Anstossen konnte Hinata einfach nicht aufhören zu lächeln, und auch Sasuke lächelte sie an.  
Da Hinata ziemlich durstig war, hatte sich ihr Glas schnell geleert, und als sie es auf einen der Tischchen gestellt hatte, wo es glich von einem Kellner mitgenommen werden würde, hielt ihr der Uchiha die Hand hin. „Würden Sie mir diesen Tanz schenken?“  
Kichernd nickte Hinata und nahm seine Hand. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Schwungvoll beugte sich Hinata über das Geländer und beobachtete breit grinsend die Menschen, wie sie alleine oder in Grüppchen durch die Türe verschwanden. Viele hatten den Ball schon verlassen, einige blieben jedoch noch. Laut Sasuke waren das diejenigen, die später noch einmal persönlich mit Fugaku und Mikoto sprechen wollte, über geschäftliche Dinge für gewöhnlich. Kichernd drehte sich Hinata wieder zum Uchiha-Sprössling um, sie hatte noch nicht die geringste Lust zu gehen. „Du schmeisst mich aber noch nicht raus, oder?“, fragte sie ihn mit grossen Augen. Der Gefragte schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Blauhaarige näher zu sich heran. Etwas verwirrt blickte Hinata hinauf in Sasukes dunkle Augen, liess ihn aber geschehen, als er mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken fuhr und sie schliesslich fest umschloss. Die Nähe tat ungewöhnlich gut, ihnen beiden. Hinata lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an den Grösseren, und Sasuke versenke sein Gesicht in den blauen Haaren, die so unglaublich dufteten. Hinata hatte schon ein bisschen was intus, und er hatte das ungewohnte Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie sie sich bewegte und ihn schliesslich direkt ansah. Für einige Sekunde standen sie vollkommen still da, in ihrer eigenen Welt, bevor sich Sasuke schliesslich hinunter beugte und sich Hinatas leicht gerötetem Gesicht näherte. Diese stellte sich schliesslich auf die Zehenspitzen und überwand so die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen, die etwas ungeschickt aufeinander lagen, schnell aber wussten, was zu tun war. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Hinatas Körper aus, und glücklich schloss sie die Augen. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit löste sich Sasuke von ihr und sah sie an.  
„Das war... unglaublich...“, brachte er hervor, bevor sich Hinata auch schon wieder auf ihn gestürzt hatte und ihn in einen zweiten, längeren Kuss verwickelte. Dieses Mal stand sie nicht nur still da, sondern liess ihre Hände über seinen Rücken und seine Arme wandern, während Sasuke ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste. Ihre Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, bis sich Sasuke schliesslich geschlagen gab und Hinata noch näher an sich heran zog. Schliesslich beendete er aber den Kuss, indem er Hinata sanft von sich wegschob.  
Atemlos sah sie zu ihm hinauf, und er konnte nicht anders als ihr sanft über die Haare zu streichen. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich doch tatsächlich in dich verliebt...“, meinte er schliesslich leise. Hinata starrte ihn kurz mit erstauntem Blick an, bevor sie sich an ihn drückte und ein leises „Ich mich doch auch in dich“, murmelte. 

***********************************************************************

Noch einige Zeit standen sie so engumschlungen da, und sie streichelten sich gegenseitig über den Rücken und die Arme entlang. Als Sasuke jedoch begann, mit seinen Händen über Hinatas Hals und ihre Brüste zu streichen, drückte sie ihn mühsam von sich. Verlangend wollte Sasuke sie wieder zu sich hin ziehen, aber Hinata wehrte sich immer noch. „Nicht... hier...“, brachte sie hervor, und Sasuke nickte. „Komm mit“, meinte er bestimmt und zog sie hinter sich her. Schnell konnte Hinata nicht mehr sagen, welchen Weg man zurück nehmen musste, aber das war ihr auch ganz egal. Schnell kamen die beiden vor einer Tür zu stehen, und Sasuke öffnete langsam die Tür. Das Zimmer war wirklich gross, und Hinatas Blick fiel sofort auf das grosse Bett in der Mitte. Es war schwarz, die Bettwäsche darauf dunkelrot, und wirklich breit. Während Hinata immer noch vor sich hin staunte, machte sich Sasuke wieder an ihrem Kleid zu schaffen. Während seine rechte sanft über ihre Brüste streichelte, schob er mit seiner linken Hand die Träger des Kleides von ihren Schultern.  
Danach begann er, ihre Schultern mit Küssen zu bedecken, während Hinata dastand und die Berührungen genoss. Doch irgendwann löste sie sich aus ihre Starre und begann damit, langsam mit ihren Händen unter Sasukes Hemd zu schlüpfen. Wie von alleine machte sie sich daran, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Irgendwann hatte sie Sasuke schliesslich von seinem Oberteil befreit und bewunderte seinen Oberkörper, den sie einfach nur als schön bezeichnen konnte. Etwas zögerlich fuhr sie über die klar definierten Muskeln, wurde dann aber von Sasuke weggedrückt, der sie unbedingt aus diesem Kleid raushaben wollte. Seine Hände schon am Reissverschluss, sah er Hinata noch einmal fragend an. "Willst du das? Also, so wirklich?" Hinata war sich sehr wohl bewusst, von was Sasuke sprach, nickte aber zustimmend. "Ja, ich will es. Mit dir.", erklärte die sonst so schüchtere mit fester Stimme.  
Sasuke sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er schliesslich das Kleid öffnete und es nach unten fiel. Nun trug Hinata nichts mehr ausser perlmuttfarbener Spitzenunterwäsche. Sasuke bemerkt deutlich seine Erregung, und auch Hinata konnte die Beule, die sich in seiner Hose gebildet hatte, nicht übersehen.  
Mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein legte sie ihre Hände an seine schwarze Hose und begann schrecklich langsam, Sasukes Erregung aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien. Plötzlich entfloh Sasuke ein Stöhnen, verdammt, das Mädchen trieb ihn jetzt schon in den Wahnsinn. Auch Hinata hatte das Aufstöhnen gehört und grinste in sich hinein.  
Doch jetzt hatte der Schwarzhaarige genug und zog Hinata nach oben. "Du quälst mich doch absichtlich so sehr...." Sanft aber bestimmt packte er Hinata an den Armen und führte sie zum Bett, auf welches er sie auch sogleich drückte. Er setze sich auf sie, die Hose immer noch halb an, und fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihrem Körper hinab. Hinata wollte ihn auch berühren, aber er griff nach ihren Händen und fixierte sie mit seiner linken über ihrem Kopf. "Nicht so schnell, zuerst bist du an der Reihe."  
Mit diesen Worten glitt seine rechte Hand unter sie und öffnete geschickt den BH. Hinata drückte den Rücken durch, sich ihm entgegen, als er ihr vorsichtig das Stück Stoff abzog. Zwar musste er dafür ihre Hände frei lassen, aber der Anblick war es ihm allemal wert. Zwei wohlgeformte Brüste streckten sich ihm entgegen, nicht zu klein, aber auch nicht zu gross. Freudig begann er, sie zu kneten, und wurde sofort von einem Stöhnen seitens Hinata belohnt. Immer wieder versanken sie beide in einem intensiven Kuss, doch bald glitt Sasukes Zunge an Hinatas Hals hinab, zog immer enger werdende Kreise um ihre Brust, bevor Sasuke schliesslich begann, sanft in ihren rechten Nippel zu beissen. In Hinata machte sich eine seltsame Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz breit, die sie aber nur wieder zum Stöhnen brachte.  
Dann wechselten Sasukes Lippen zu ihrer linken Brust, und diese erfuhr die selbe Behandlung wie ihr Gegenstück. Immer noch mit den Brüsten beschäftigt, liess Sasuke seine Hand weiter nach unten wandern, bis er schliesslich am Bund des Höschens Halt machte. Kurz schien er zu zögern, dann fand seine Hand jedoch ihren Weg in Hinatas tiefere Regionen. Es überraschte Sasuke nicht, dass Hinata schon wirklich feucht war, und vorsichtig begab sich die Hand auf Entdeckungstour.  
Schliesslich fuhr Sasuke über Hinatas Lustknoten, und sofort wandte sie sich unter ihm. Noch einmal strich er darüber, dieses Mal jedoch bestimmter. Wieder wurde er von Stöhnen und Zucken belohnt, und er machte ohne Umschweif weiter.  
Hinata bäumte sich auf und die Spannung in ihrem Körper wurde immer grösser, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam. Sasuke machte ungerührt weiter und beobachtete stolz den zitternden Körper. 

Doch nun wollte er auch endlich mal zum Zug kommen. Schnell erhob er sich vom Bett, liess seine Hose und gleich auch seine Unterhose zu Boden fallen. Hinata, die sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt hatte, betrachtete Sasukes bestes Stück ehrfürchtig. Nicht, dass sie so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte, aber die Vorstellung, das es sie gleich ausfüllen würde, liess sie vor Vorfreude zittern.  
Sasuke kniete nun wieder über ihr, und zog an ihrem sowieso schon komplett durchnässten Slip.  
Er liess ihn zu Boden fallen und griff dann zu dem Kondom, dass er schon neben sich bereit gelegt hatte.  
"Zieh du es mir über. Du weisst sicher, wie das geht."  
Hinata nickte sofort, erstaunt über seinen herrischen Ton, und gehorchte. Es fühlte sich gut an, seinen Schwanz in ihren Händen zu halten, es gab ihr ein gewisses Gefühl von Kontrolle. Aber das war schnell vorbei, denn sobald alles sass, drückte Sasuke sie zurück aufs Bett.  
Dann glitt er vorsichtig mit einem Finger in sie hinein, und wieder reagierte Hinatas Körper darauf mit einem lauten Stöhnen.  
Schnell folgte der zweite Finger, und Hinata genoss es sichtlich, wie er seine Finger in ihr bewegte.  
Plötzlich zog er diese jedoch aus ihr heraus, um seinen Schaft an ihrem Eingang zu positionieren.  
"Du willst das?", fragte Sasuke noch einmal nach, was von einem heftigen Nicken beantwortet wurde.  
Damit zufrieden begann Sasuke, langsam in Hinata einzudringen. Beide stöhnten beinahe gleichzeitig auf, und Hinata genoss es trotz der Schmerzen, die sie kurz verspürt hatte. Dann steigerte Sasuke das Tempo, mit dem er immer wieder in sie hinein drang, und stöhnte immer wieder auf. Damit auch die Blauhaarige nicht zu kurz kam, massierte er mit seiner rechten Hand wieder Hinatas Lustperle, und Hinata erlebte eine vollkommen neue Empfindung. Alles in ihr was zum zerreissen gespannt, aber die Berührungen was so angenehm, dass sie sich Sasuke vollkommen hingab. Wieder kam sie langsam ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen, und dass entging auch Sasuke nicht. Denn dadurch fühlte sich für ihn alles noch intensiver an, und er merkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Die beiden nackten, verschwitzten Leiber klatschten immer wieder gegeneinander, und mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte schliesslich Sasuke seinen Höhepunkt, nur im Hinata gleich mit sich zu reissen.

Kurz verharrten die beiden noch in dieser Position, bevor sich Sasuke schwer atmend neben Hinata legte.  
"Das war... Unglaublich!", wiederholte er die Worte von vorhin. Hinata stimmte ihm nicken zu. Einige Minuten lagen sie einfach so da, bis Sasuke schliesslich das Kondom entfernte und sich zu Hinata drehte.  
"Komm, lass dich zudecken, wir können sicher beide etwas Schlaf vertragen."  
Hinata rückte näher an ihn heran und kuschelte sich schliesslich an ihn, die Decke über sich ziehend. Dann sah sie ihn an, und sprach dann endlich aus, was sie ihm schon so lange sagen wollte. "Sas... Sasuke? Ich... Ich liebe dich!", kam es etwas schüchtern von ihren Lippen. Sasuke lächelte ihr zu. "Ich liebe dich auch. So unglaublich sehr." Dann gab er ihr einen letzten, langen Kuss, bevor sie schliesslich beide ins Reich der Träume absanken.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich habe die Geschichte ursprünglich auf fanfiktion.de gepostet. (http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/552e352100036ada20069b4e/1/Nicht-einmal-im-Traum-)


End file.
